petit spike, enfer ou paradis?
by xarinam
Summary: Et si Willow avait juste rendu aveugle Giles et qu'il se trompe dans l'incantation pour Spike, qu'est ce qui arriverait a notre "petit" vampire?
1. le ronronnement d'un gamin

Et si Willow avait juste rendu aveugle Giles et qu'il se trompe dans l'incantation pour Spike.

___________________________________________________________________________

Spike était enchainé au sol dans le salon pendant que Giles récitait une incantation.

Spike: Euh... Vous êtes sur que vous arrivez à lire?

Giles: Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a cinq minutes...

Spike: Je sais mais je tiens à ma non-vie.

Giles finit l'incantation et la pièce fut éclairé par un flash.

Giles: J'espère que sa a marché... Bon Spike où se trouve l'Initiative?

La seule réponse qui lui vint furent des pleures.

Giles: Qu'est-ce que?

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Spike pour découvrir un jeune enfant coincé sous les chaines.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

Giles: Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Spike (pleure): J'avais mal à cause de ces trucs froids...

Giles: Shut sa va aller...

Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro des summers.

Joyce: Oui allo?

Giles: Joyce est-ce que vous pouvez venir?

Joyce: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Giles: J'ai un problème avec mes yeux mais il y a autre chose que je voudrais vous montrer...

Joyce: J'arrive.

Queles minutes plus tards, Joyce rentra dans la maison et fut surpris de voir Giles avec un enfant qui portait un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand.

Joyce: Que fait cet enfant ici?

Giles: C'est Spike.

Joyce: Comment?

Giles: Je récitait une incantation et vu que j'avais du mal à lire j'ai dût me trompez dans certain mot et ça la transformé en enfant...

Joyce: Qu'est ce qu'il est trogon.

Elle se pencha vers Spike.

Joyce: Sais-tu comment tu t'appelles?

Spike: Spike et zai cinq ans.

Il leva sa main pour montré cinq doigts.

Joyce: Wouah tu es un grand garçon!

Elle le prit dans ses bras pendant que l'enfant rigolait.

Joyce: Et comment se fait-il que vous avez du mal à voir?

Giles: Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... ma vision a commencé à s'obscurcir petit à petit. Mais j'arrive à voir encore un peu.

Joyce: Il faut d'abord s'occuper de vous puis on cherchera une solution pour Spike... même si il est trop mignon comme ça.

Elle le chatouilla un peu et spike rigolait.

Giles: J'ai du mal à croire que ce rire appartient à Spike...

L'enfant descendit des jambes de Joyce pour aller vers Giles et il lui prit la main.

Spike: Sa va pas papa?

L'observateur le regarda étrangement tandis que Joyce souriait.

Giles: Euh non non tout va bien...

Joyce: Je vais aller chercher Willow elle pourra peut être vous aider.

Giles: Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser avec moi alors que je ne vois pratiquement rien?

Joyce: Il fait jour je ne peux pas l'emmener.

Et elle sortit.

Spike: Elle est partit où papa?

Giles: Elle est allé chercher une ami... Tu veux regardé la télévision?

Spike: Oui!!!


	2. un petit vampire terrifié

Pendant que le jeune vampire montait sur le canapé, l'observateur allumait la télévision.

Giles: De quoi tu te souviens?

Spike: Hein?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

Giles: Qu'est-ce que tu as fais hier?

Spike: Et bien... Je... Je m'en souviens plus, mais je sais que j'étais avec toi.

Il lui sourit et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'observateur. Giles passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds mi long du vampire et une chose rare se produisit: le petit vampire ronronna jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Une heure passa jusqu'à ce que Joyce et Willow rentrèrent.

Giles (chuchote) Pourquoi avez-vous mis t'en de temps?

Joyce: On est allé acheté des vêtements pour Spike.

Willow s'agenouilla devant le canapé pour regardé le vampire.

Willow: Oh qu'il est trognon.

Giles: Euh si on s'occupait de mes yeux j'aimerais bien le voir clairement.

Willow: Ah oui comment ça fait?

Giles: Je vois un peu mais c'est comme si je regardais à travers un brouillard.

Willow: D'acord, je vais essayé plusieurs sorts.

Joyce prit Spike et le monta dans la chambre pour le laisser dormir. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent mais Willow avait trouvé le bon sort et Giles avait retrouvé sa vue enfin il avait toujours besoin de ses lunettes.

Willow: Je vais rentrer je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Giles et Joyce: Bonne nuit. Après Willow, ce fut au tour de Joyce de partir, quand t'a Giles, il s'allongea sur le canapé pour dormir. Il fut réveillé par une petite main qui tirait sur sa chemise.

Spike: Debout papa! J'ai faim!

Giles: Hum... Quoi?...

Spike: Z'ai faim!

Giles: Oui oui laisse moi me lever.

Il prit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un bol de sang pendant que Spike s'assit à table.

Spike: Je peux avoir des céréales?

Giles: Beurk...

Après avoir servit Spike, Giles s'assit à côté de lui avec une tasse de thé. Juste après qu'ils aient déjeuné Giles habilla Spike avec un pantalon noir et une veste rouge que lui avait apporté Joyce. Il venait juste de finir de s'habiller quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Giles: C'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser la tueuse entrée.

Giles: Oh buffy qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Buffy: Ben je viens tous les matins... C'est moi ou le décoloré ne se plein pas alors qu'il est plus de dix heure.

Giles: Je vois que Willow te l'a pas dit.

Buffy: Me dire quoi?

Giles: Euh.. et bien... à cause d'un sort... je... j'ai transformé Spike en enfant...

Buffy (rigole): Rassurez-moi la puce marche toujours.

Giles: Je ne sais pas... je suppose que oui.

Buffy: Il faut vérifier! Si il n'a plus sa puce il faut le tuer.

Giles: Buffy calme toi il est innofensif.

Buffy: Et comment vous le savez?!

Spike: Papa?

Le petit vampire se cachait derrière le mur et juste sa tête dépassait.

Buffy: Il vous a appelez papa?!

Spike se cacha totalement derière le mur.

Giles: Ne crie pas tu lui fait peur.

Buffy: Encore heureux c'est mon rôle de faire peur aux vampires!

Giles soupira et alla s'agenouillé devant Spike et ce dernier se blotit dans ses bras.

Giles: Il faut pas avoir peur, c'est une amie.

Spike: Elle me fait quand même peur...

Giles: Parce qu'elle crie?

Spike: Non... Je...Je sais pas pourquoi...

Giles: Ne t'inquiète pas elle te fera pas de mal.

Buffy: ça c'est vous qui le dites.

Giles: Buffy arrêtes veux tu il est terrifié.

Buffy: Giles arrêtez c'est Spike je vous rappelle!!!

Giles: Je sais mais ce n'est plus le Spike que tu combattais.

Buffy: Juste parce qu'il vous appelle papa vous vous laissez berné!

Giles n'eut pas le temps de répondre car quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis rentra: c'était Joyce.


	3. la tueuse babysitter

Buffy: Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Joyce: J'étais venu voir si Giles arrivait bien à s'occuper de Spike.

Buffy: Quoi tu étais au courant!!!

Joyce vit que Spike se blotit encore plus dans les bras de Giles.

Joyce: Mais arrêtes de crier tu lui fais peur.

Buffy: Mais arrêtez c'est Spike je vous rappelle!

Joyce: Buffy arrêtes tu vois bien qu'il est innofensif ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Buffy: Mais...

Giles (enlève ses lunettes les nettois puis les remets): Buffy on te demande pas de faire confiance à Spike mais juste d'arrêté de lui faire peur.

La tueuse alla s'assoir sur le canapé en soupirant et elle fut vite rejoins par sa mère et Giles qui tenait toujours Spike dans ses bras.

Buffy: Il vous lache jamais?

Joyce: Buffy à son âge tu étais encore plus pot de colle.

Spike: Pourquoi t'es ronchon.

Buffy: Je suis pas ronchon!!!

Le petit vampire fit une moue boudeuse et même Buffy ne put y résister.

Buffy (pense): Qu'il est trognon... NON NON C'est Spike! Pas un petit ange!

Giles: Buffy tu pourais le garder?

Buffy: Quoi?!!!

Giles: Juste pour une heure ou deux, je veux allé à la boutique magique.

Buffy: Maman peut le garder.

Joyce: Je travaille aujourd'hui moi.

Spike s'accrocha au bras de Giles et refit sa moue boudeuse.

Spike: Je veux pas rester avec elle, elle est trop ronchon.

Joyce pouffa de rire pendant que Giles se remit a nettoyé ses lunettes. Buffy essaya de les faire changer d'avis mais ils étaient déjà sorti.

Buffy: Je ne sais même pas m'occupé d'un enfant.

Giles (sans se retourner): Tu le met devant la télévision.

Elle soupira en fermant la porte et retourna s'assoir sur le canapé et s'apperçut que le jeune vampire restait le plus éloigné d'elle. Elle soupira à nouveau et alluma la télévision.

Buffy: T'inquiet je vais pas te faire du mal.

Spike (en fesant sa moue): Tu le promets?

Buffy: Que si t'arrête de faire cette tête.

Spike pencha la tête sur le côté et Buffy rigola.

Buffy (pense): Il est presque adorable comme ça.


	4. le contre sort

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la transformation de Spike et tout le monde s'y était habitué même Xander et Anya. Et tous les soirs pendant que Buffy et Giles patrouillaient, Willow emmenait Spike à l'air de jeu de temps en temps accompagné par Xander, et le jour ils continuaient à faire des recherches pour retransformé Spike mais chacun espérait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, sur la bouche de l'enfer rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait et la preuve c'est que Giles, qui ne pouvait pas imaginé sa vie sans ce petit Spike trouva un contre sort.

Xander: Alors quesqu'on fait?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Xander: Quoi tout le monde se pose la question.

Anya: Il a raison, au pire Spike ne se saura pas, il ne sait même pas qu'il a rajeunit.

Willow: Vous pensez qu'on peut le laisser comme ça?

Giles: Si on le laisse comme ça, il le restera toute sa non-vie.

Xander: Et pourquoi?

Buffy: Un vampire ne peut pas grandir.

Xander: Et alors on attend quelques années et on le retransforme.

Giles: Le contre sort doit être réalisé un mois après la transformation grand maximum.

Xander: Ben il nous reste encore trois semaines.

Joyce: Alexander Harris! Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on te fasse la même chose si c'est toi qui avait été transformé?

Xander: Si je n'en avais pas conscience je m'en ficherais.

Giles: Arrêtez Spike n'est pas une chose qui nous appartient et on doit le retransformé!

Willow: Je pense que je peux faire le sort, il me manque juste quelques ingrédiants mais je devrais pouvoir les trouver à la boutique...

Tout le monde était partit en laissant Giles avec Spike qui venait de se réveiller. L'observateur regardait le vampire dessiner quand ce dernier se retourna vers lui.

Spike: Pourquoi tu pleures papa?

Giles (enlève ses lunettes pour les nettoyer): Pour rien... (les remts).

Spike leva les bras vers Giles et celui ci le prit dans ses bras et laissa le petit vampire se blotir contre sa poitrine et le laissé écouter les battements de son coeur.

Ils restèrent comme ça toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Spike se mette à hurler de douleur. Giles comprit que Willow avait fini de jeter le sort et il alla coucher Spike qui tremblait dans son lit, puis il alla s'allongé sur le canapé où il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


	5. une vraie famille

Le lendemain, Spike se réveilla à cause de l'odeur du sang chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Giles se tenant à la porte avec un bol de céréal au sang.

Spike: Pap... hum Giles vous apportez le petit dej au vampire maintenant?

Giles: Non seulement aux vampires que je peux supporter.

Il s'assit à côté de Spike pendant que ce dernier mangeait et quand il eût finit il baissa la tête.

Spike: Hum... Merci de ne pas m'avoir enchainé pendant que j'étais un gamin...

Giles: Oh tu t'en souviens

Spike: Ouai de toute la semaine, même quand Xander me portait sur ses épaules, j'en ai encore des frissons.

Cette blague eût pour effet de faire sourire l'observateur.

Spike: Je suppose que vû que je ne suis plus un gosse qui fait craquer tout le monde je vais redormir dans la beignoire...

Giles: Non j'allais te proposer d'aller acheté un canapé-lit pour le salon.

Spike (penche la tête sur le côté): Hein? vous me proposez de dormir comme un invité et pas comme un prisonnier.

Giles: J'aurais dit plutôt comme mon fils...

Le vampire le regarda étonné puis sourit.

Spike: D'accord mais je t'appellerais pas papa devant tout le monde.

Giles: Cela me convient.

Il commença à sortir mais s'arrêta devant la porte.

Giles: Au fait c'est toi qui dormiras dans le salon.

Spike: Quoi?! Non allez Dad! Tu te lèves trop tôt! J'pourais plus faire la grasse mat!

L'observateur sourit en sortant de la pièce.

FIN


End file.
